Fortune Telling
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: Satu ramalan mengubah semuanya./KageHina


Kageyama dan Hinata adalah pasangan yang berbahagia. Sesekali bertengkar, tapi sejauh ini hubungan mereka lancer-lancar saja. Tidak ada kesalahpahaman besar, tidak ada orang ketiga, tidak ada masalah jarak, dan merekapun saling mencintai satu sama lain—

—tapi satu ramalan mengacaukan semuanya.

 _Disclaimer_

 _Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi_

 _Fortune Telling © Enamel Illyane_

 _Warning!_

 _AR, KageHina, minim deskripsi, maybe OOC, typo(s), terdapat diksi yang tidak tepat_

 ** _Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Semua orang tahu Hinata adalah orang yang mudah percaya, sementara Kageyama mudah terbawa suasana. Mereka mudah dibohongi atau dikerjai—yang sangat menyenangkan si kacamata jangkung Tsukishima. Kageyama yang sebenarnya tidak percaya pada ramalan zodiak atau semacamnya, terkadang bisa ikut heboh kalau Hinata dan Nishinoya memulai pembicaraan seru soal kecocokkan golongan darah, zodiak, dan sebagainya.

Lalu, saat mereka berdua ribut soal ramalan di reuni SMA, seisi ruangan yang awalnya tak peduli lama kelamaan kesal dan penasaran juga. Tidak biasanya mereka ribut dua jam non-stop. "Kalian berdua ini, sebenarnya kenapa, sih?" tanya Nishinoya gemas.

Hinata berkata dengan wajah berkaca-kaca, "K-kemarin kami pergi ke festival. L-lalu… lalu.."

"Kami… kami pergi ke peramal yang ada di sana. Dan, kami diramal," sambung Kageyama.

"T-tapi nyonya itu bilang kalau.. k-kalau kami.. kami harus.." Hinata berkali-kali menarik dan mengusir air matanya. Kageyama di sebelahnya hanya memalingkan wajah seolah mereka harus berpisah apapun yang terjadi—

"Kami.. harus berpisah untuk sementara waktu."

—yang sayangnya, iya.

Di belakang sofa besar, Nishinoya dan Tanaka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sugawara dan Daichi terkekeh seperlunya ditemani tawa mengejek Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima. Sisanya hanya… berkekspresi pasrah.

"Hei, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu cemas begitu. Itu hanya ramalan, 'kan? Lagipula apa alasannya sampai kalian harus berpisah?" Daichi berucap bijak.

Hinata dan Kageyama saling berpandangan untuk sejenak, sebelum Kageyama membuka mulutnya, "Nyonya itu bilang, kalau kami tidak berpisah untuk sementara, kami akan terlibat pertengkaran hebat, dan… D-dan kami akan…"

"Kami akan… b-berpisah selamanya.." cicit Hinata, kemudian menangis histeris. "Aku tidak mauu! Hwaaaa! Aku mau selalu bersama Kageyama!"

Kageyama di sebelahnya menunjukkan ekspresi terluka. "B-bodoh! Bukan hanya kau yang ingin bertahan, tahu!"

"O-oi, itu hanya ramalan, 'kan? Tidak perlu seserius itu menanggapinya—"

"Tidak bisa, Tanaka-senpai!" jawab pasangan sejoli itu kompak. "Nama peramal itu sudah terkenal, _Senpai_! Ramalannya jarang, jarang, jarang sekali meleset!"

"T-tapi bisa saja justru kali ini, 'kan? Bisa saja ramalannya yang ini meleset—"

"Tidak mungkin! Dia menjamin kalau ramalannya benar! Dia bahkan sudah bersumpah kalau dia akan mengembalikan uang kami kalau dia meleset! Tidak ada peramal yang memberi jaminan sebesar itu, Daichi-san!"

"D-dia peramal keliling, bukan? Bisa saja kalian ditipu—"

"Ini nomor telepon dan alamat rumahnya, Sugawara-san."

"Bagaimana kalau itu alamat palsu—"

"Sama sekali tidak mungkin, Ennoshita-senpai! Kami sudah memastikannya sendiri!"

"…"

Percuma. Pasangan ini entah kenapa percaya dan keras kepala pada hal-hal yang aneh.

"B-bagaimana ini, Kageyama!? Semakin dipikirkan, aku jadi semakin takut.."

"Oi, jangan memperburuk suasana! Orang tuaku tidak setuju kalau aku harus pindah kampus hanya untuk 3 bulan! Aku juga tidak mungkin menempuh perjalanan jauh setiap hari!"

"Tapi kalau begini terus.. Ki-kita akan… Kita akan.."

"Jangan bicara begitu, bodoh! Aku akan mengusahakan sesuatu agar kita tidak perlu berpisah, oke?"

"Tapi apa itu, Kageyamaaa!? Aku benar-benar tidak mau berpisah denganmu!"

"Aku juga, bodoh!"

Selain mereka berdua yang saling mendramatisir suasana, sisanya hanya diam dan berwajah seolah keduanya adalah pasangan paling berlebihan sejagad raya—yang saat ini memang begitu.

"Kalian berdua, saling mencintai, 'kan?" Sepertinya hanya Sugawara yang masih tahan menghadapi mereka berdua. "Kalau kalian saling mencintai, seharusnya kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, selama ini bukankah kalian sering bertengkar? Tapi buktinya hubungan kalian lancer-lancar saja. Kalau kalian khawatir terhadap hal-hal seperti itu, bukankah itu artinya kalian tidak mempercayai satu sama lain lagi?"

Keduanya menggeleng keras. "Kami saling percaya, kok!"

Sugawara tersenyum bijak. "Kalau begitu percayalah pada satu sama lain. Percayalah kalau ramalan seperti itu tidak akan membuat kalian berpisah. Justru sebaliknya, jadikan itu sebagai acuan kalau kalian harus mengurangi frekuensi debat sepele kalian."

"Apa itu artinya… kami tidak boleh bertengkar lagi?" lirih Hinata yang masih sesengukan.

"Bukan begitu. Bertengkar itu artinya kalian akrab dan tidak merasa sungkan satu sama lain. Hanya saja, hindari pertengkaran yang tidak berguna seperti, berapa banyak gigi yang dimiliki burung atau semacamnya," nasihat Sugawara sambil menepuk kepala kedua (mantan) adik kelasnya.

Hinata dan Kageyama mengangguk serempak. "Terima kasih sarannya, Sugawara-san!"

Daichi tersenyum lega di belakang mereka. " _Sasuga_ mahasiswa Psikologi."

"Jadi Hinata…"

"…?"

"Malam ini. Kau menginap di rumahku. Sudah lama sekali rasanya semenjak kita terakhir kali melakukan _nya_."

"…!"

"Oi! Kalau mau berbuat yang aneh-aneh tidak perlu buat pengumuman bisa, 'kan, sialan!"

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Ini sekali tamat, ya. Bikinnya juga sekali tamat, haha.

Awalnya saya mau buat Kuroo ngerjain KageHina pake gossip yang nggak-nggak. Tapi rasanya kasian kalo harus bikin omake dimana dia dihajar habis-habisan sama Daichi. Jadi saya bikin karakter tambahan, Nyonya Peramal. Anggap aja itu Kuroo yang lagi nganggur. /Kuroo lagi /dihantam tepat di muka/ Dan maaf ini hambar, hambar banget.

 _With some syrup and ice sugar,_

 _Enamel Illyane_


End file.
